


BigBadWolf!CanadaXRedRidingHood!Reader

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	BigBadWolf!CanadaXRedRidingHood!Reader

Owoooo!   
The tall blonde howled into the cool evening air, autumn hung thickly in the crisp air, it made the fur on the back of his neck stand up. He pads along the dirt path, minding himself, his gray fur and wolf ears hidden beneath a soft, sheep coat, he smiled as he hummed a little tune. His violet eyes widen as he spots a young *HC* haired girl with a red and white dress and red hooded cape walking down the path towards him, he blushes and hides behind a tree as the young girl stops and looks around, her *EC* eyes staring at the winding forest in front of her. "She looks so sweet and innocent... She shouldn't be in these woods by herself... I'll walk with her and make sure she gets to wherever she's going safely!" The man whispers to himself before stepping out from his hiding spot.

 

"Excuse me," His soft voice was not unlike the wind whistling through the trees. "I couldn't help but notice that you're traveling alone..." He says, making sure that his fangs are hidden behind his plush lips. The young girl looks at him, slightly afraid of the strange man. She hesitates before speaking up, her voice just as soft as his own. "I'm going to visit my grandmother! She's all alone in her cottage deep in the forest and right now, she's very sick with a cold, So I'm bringing her some herbal tea and muffins to help her feel better!" The young girl smiles, her eyes sparkling as she holds up the small basket she held so tight and dear in her small hands. He smiles, staring at her adorable face as he bows slightly to her. 

 

"Please allow me to walk with you, I would hate for something bad to happen to you in these woods." The man says, a sharp harsh howl rings out in the background and he winces, his point made clear. Knowing full well that was his brother howling, he nods and starts walking rather quickly ahead, the girl hesitates before walking along behind him, her mary-janes stomping against the ground softly. "Where does your grandmother live?" The man asks, looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. She looks up and points to the left of a fork in the road, before looking back towards the man, her interest piqued as she speaks up again. "I never got your name, Mr.?" He looks back at her and smiles. "Just call me Matthew!" He says, the girl nods, smiling as well. 

 

After a while, the two finally arrive at the girl's grandmother's house. The girl rushes up to the door, but quickly turns back to the man, Matthew as he told her to call him and blushing. "Will... Will I see you again?" She asks her voice breaking slightly as she stares down at her feet. Matthew blushes as well, nodding his head and leaning down, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead, causing her to look up at him, her cheeks aflame as she stares into his violet eyes. "I'll make you a promise; whenever you visit your grandmother, I'll walk you here, ok?" He asks, the girl agrees, before realizing she never told him her name. "My name is *Name* by the way, most people call me red though!" "What a pretty name~" Matthew smiles before gasping and looking up at the sky, seeing that it was about to turn dark, he tensed and waved goodbye to the young girl before disappearing into the woods. 

 

The young girl sighs as she walks into her grandmother's house, and into her bedroom where she is resting. She sets the basket on the bedside table before kissing her grandmothers forehead and smiling at her. "Oh grandma, I met this wonderful guy on the way up here! His name is Matthew!" The young girl swoons, as her grandmother takes her hand and squeezes it gently, her face becoming grim. "I told you to beware of wolves in sheep's clothing..." The older woman says staring at her granddaughter with worry in her wrinkled face. The young girl shakes her head. Both her and her grandmother look towards the door as they hear a loud howl from outside. The grandmother shakes her head and lies back against her pillow as her granddaughter's face contorts in slight fear and confusion.


End file.
